Unexpected Love
by Lunar Silver Wolf
Summary: Rita been up to no good again. Now Tommy and Billy has to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: **Rita been up to no good again but this time the rangers don't know what to do.

**Pairing(s): **main Tolly and many others

**Warning(s):** bad spelling, grammar, mpreg and many other things

**do not own MMPR **

**Prologue **

Rita placed across the palace trying desperately to think of a way to get rid of the power brats once and for all. So far she had nothing. Zedd was to busy taking a nap to be any use. The stupid buffoons that work for them was not helping either all they were doing was giving her a massive headache. There had to be away to finally get destroy the pests, there had to be.

"my sister finally had her baby" Baboo said proudly

"really what is it, what is it" Squatt asked excitingly

"a bouncing baby boy she named him Silque" Baboo happy replied to the other a picture of the babe

"he so cute" Squatt squealed

"well it nearly destroyed their marriage" Baboo said telling his friend all about it

That when Rita blanked out when she heard the word destroy. Facing the henchmen behind her. When went closer to the monkey like creature. Making the creature jump a few inches in the air.

"what did you just say" Rita demanded

"my sister wants our little brother as godfather" Baboo said dumbly

"no you dimwit before that" Rita yelled

"she painted the room green" Baboo said

"no, no, no about the destroying" Rita yelled louder now shacking the henchmen

"oh, it nearly destroyed her marriage" Baboo said

"yes, yes you idiotic fool" Rita exclaimed

"well with all the mood swings, craving for weird food and weight gain I wouldn't be surprised" Goldar said

"it's genius. I'll make one of them pregnant, it'll drive them all nuts and it has to split them apart" Rita said happily

"Rita" Squatt asked

"I'll need my potion book and more importantly who" Rita said pacing the floor once more

"my queen" Baboo asked worriedly

"maybe the red one, no it's to obvious, how about Kimberly I never did like her, no, no, no, Tommy is so troublesome, damn it I got it I'll go after Billy, he the one holding the team together if anything happened to him they couldn't be able to do anything about it yes, yes, he's perfect especially if one of the rangers did it do it to him" Rita said chucking evilly

"I think she finally went crazy" Goldar muttered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Billy was sitting at the picnic table at the park unaware of Rita's new plain on destroying. To involved into his work for the power ranger's Command center to even play freebee with his friends. On truth he would still be in it if it wasn't for Aisha's consent nagging and Zordon's comment about needing a different viewpoint on matter so it would less stressful for him. He fell for it, again damn that alien to the sun and back plus Alpha. **

**Now he was out here where the sun mite damage his laptop heat sanative scene. It was the only that held his interior work of the place plus a few other choice things beside a notebook he keep at home at all times. Lucky for him the team choice a place where the tables where under the shade. **

**His friends were only a short distant away from him. Every now and then looking over at them before driving straight into his work once more, sipping at his strawberry coolaid sometimes. Unlike the others he was only other person then Alpha who knew how everything in the command center works, now that Trini was at the Peace Core Summit with their two other friends. Only himself and Kimberly were the only two left out of the five original power rangers.**

**After they get tired they would then come over so they can finally have their picnic. Rocky and Tommy would be by the grill while Kim plus Aisha would set up the table. Adam would likely try to help them a bit before waiting for his return so they could talk about the new scientific discovery they just found a few days ago. **

"**if only, if only the woodpecker sighed the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky" Billy mumbled softly to himself a line from a book he read a few short years before he became a power ranger**

**Suddenly feeling that his bladder was to full the blue ranger went off to search for the allusive restroom. Billy always had trouble finding them when ever the gang went to the park it sometimes took him ten minutes before finding it. Shaking his head, he sometime swore that it move himself around just to annoy him so. **

**While he was gone a single Putty Patroller appeared. Being under the shadow of the tree the ranger never notice that someone or something put anything in Billy's drink. The putty poured the entire bottle of clear potion into the plastic cup. Rita had even eviler idea to add to the already lethal concoction. Placing a bonding spell to it making it so the first person Billy touched would be the parent and be bonded to them for life. More or less it's like marriage but the two souls are bond together for all eternality to the other. The spell would not harm the potion at all but only made it stronger.**

**The thing was if it wasn't used on soul mate it's alright nothing really actually would come out of it but a kid, a forever lasting relationship and maybe a loving partnership it depend really on the couple. If they are soul mates, on the other hand it would be the opposite. The pair would have a link connected them through their minds, a sense that would tell them if anything was wrong with the other. It was like the other as well.**

**It also had some slight side effects too, not really side effects but something like them when you think about in full when it came to soul mate bonding. Ok the thing is it's a tiny bit weird per say. The "dominate" of the pair would become stronger, faster possessive and easily jealous when it came to it's mate. A "submissive" on the other hand become flexible, faster and more or less like the "dominate" just not as strong. Here's the kicker the potion is permanent mean it dose not go away ever. **

**The putty didn't stay long after leaving no trace that it was ever there in the first place. **

"**come on guys I'm hungry" Rocky said as he send the freebee to Tommy**

"**your always hungry Rocky" Aisha said as she caught it when Tommy throw it to her a few seconds later **

"**me to how about we start cooking those burgers and hotdogs" Tommy said to his team**

"**that sounds great" Kimberly said**

**The five teens stopped playing with the flying disk and went toward the picnic area was. Tommy looked around them to see Billy was no where to be found. A frown appeared of his face soundlessly giving away his distress. The power ranger was just here a second ago. **

**Kimberly saw her boyfriend frown almost instantly wondering what was wrong with him. After a while noticing that Billy wasn't here with them. The others caught on soon after that noticing that the blue ranger was not with them anymore. **

"**where's Billy" Adam asked his friends**

"**most likely trying to find the bathroom, he wouldn't leave his computer for too long" Kimberly said as she eyed the laptop and drink**

"**that would only take a few seconds" Rocky commented **

"**well Billy seem to forget where the bathroom is located so it takes him a while you mite want to start cooking it'll be better that way" Kim explained**

**Kimberly sat down next to the spot where the computer sat. Picking up the drink and was about to take a sip when Aisha handed her cup to her. Setting it back down next to the laptop. Adam saved his friend's work before turning the piece of machinery off then placing it back in it's black leather case. Aisha setup the table along with Kim for their lunch together. Rocky picked up Billy's drink when the girls started to move around the table. **

**Tommy was now cooking on grill still worried about his friend nearly burning the hotdogs. Adam looked around the area once more, not seeing anything. He was about to go back to talking to Rocky when he saw his friend walking closer. **

"**your done playing already" Billy calm voice asked the small group **


End file.
